The present invention relates to media handling devices and media handling methods.
Image forming devices, such as printers and copiers, have become increasingly sophisticated. Some image forming devices provide additional functions other than typical printing or document reproduction functions. Some conventional printers and other image formation systems include a plurality of device attachments or stations configured to handle such additional functions. More specifically, in addition to the provided image formation equipment, assemblies can be included for stapling documents, stacking documents, folding documents, etc.
Media handling devices are typically provided to direct media to proper document preparation stations. In some applications, handling functions of media are implemented to provide proper orientation or presentation of media to the various document preparation stations. An exemplary handling function is flipping the orientation of media during passage of the media from one station to another.
Accordingly, conventional paper handling systems have been developed to provide flipping and other media handling functions. One exemplary media handling device includes an input device configured to receive media and initially direct media within the media handling device. A set of rollers is typically positioned downstream of such input device. During entry of media within the media handling device, the rollers are provided in a receiving state wherein the rollers are separated by a fixed distance in order to receive the incoming media. Following entry of the media intermediate the separated rollers, a motor is actuated to draw one roller towards the other roller with the inputted media therebetween.
The movement of the roller is implemented using a direct current (DC) motor in some designs. In such arrangements, the DC motor operates to move the separated roller towards the other roller to contact the media. Thereafter, the plural rollers control subsequent movement of the media within the media handling device.
In conventional configurations, the DC motor drives the movable roller to a hard stop against the other roller. Such is implemented without the use of feedback control to indicate the position of the roller being moved. However, the hard stops have been observed to produce acoustic noise during operation of the media handling device. Such acoustic noise is undesirable in many environments.
Therefore, a need exists to provide improved media handling devices and methodologies to handle the movement of media.
According to one aspect of the invention, a media handling device comprises: a housing having an initial media path; a moveable guide member positioned to guide media within the initial media path; a motor configured to selectively move the guide member intermediate a first position where the guide member is spaced from the media within the initial media path and a second position where the guide member contacts the media within the initial media path; and a controller configured to apply a control signal to the motor to control the motor and corresponding movement of the guide member, the controller being further configured to modulate the control signal.
A second aspect of the invention provides a media handling device comprising: a housing having a first media path and a second media path; an input configured to provide media into the first media path; an output configured to output media from the second media path; a moveable guide member configured to direct the media from the first media path to the second media path to flip the media; a motor configured to move the guide member intermediate a first position where the guide member is spaced from the media within the initial media path and a second position where the guide member contacts the media within the initial media path; and a controller configured to apply a control signal to the motor to control the motor and corresponding movement of the guide member, the controller being further configured to modulate the control signal.
Another aspect of the invention provides a media handling method comprising: providing a media handling device having an initial media path; selectively moving a guide member using a motor intermediate a first position where the guide member is spaced from media within the initial media path and a second position where the guide member contacts the media within the initial media path; applying a control signal to the motor to control the moving; and modulating the control signal.